chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mineral Sphere
The Mineral sphere is one of the elemental spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. Overview of the Mineral Sphere Petrifying attacks which inflict necrotic damage. Mineral Sphere Magics Level 0 (1 Point) 'Arts of the Underworld' This ritual allows you to add your Piety score to your next skill check on: Blacksmith, Crushing, Mason, or Spelunker. This must be used by the end of your next turn. Level 1 (2 Points) 'Summon Inferi' This ritual allows you to summon underworld spirits. Those spirits descended from Niitoh. The table below details the most powerful level of spirit you are able to summon. You are able to see, hear, and speak to any spirits you summon. A spirit will only understand you if you share a common language. All spirits understand the language of the primordial of their type. Level 1 spirits cannot speak and only some level 2 spirits can; however, they can both understand instruction in this language. To successfully summon a spirit when you cast this ritual you must roll at least 10 + 5 per level of the spirit on your Caster Check. If you roll lower than this the spirits simply ignores you. There are two methods of evocation through which a summoner may deal with a spirit. The first is the road of tribute and the second is the road of compulsion. The road of tribute involves dealing with the spirit respectfully. You must build a relationship with it and make offerings to it to earn its favor and aid. The downside of this approach is it takes time and resources. You must get to know each spirit and learn what they want, so you may make pleasing offerings to them. Those that employ this method are likely to slowly build a strong reputation amongst the types of spirits they work with. It should be noted that spirits communicate with each other and a favored topic of theirs is the flesh bound they deal with. Clergy that deal in this way with the spirits associated with their divinity are likely to become more pious. No additional rolls are needed if you deal respectfully with a spirit. It either will or will not do what you want based on how well you have pleased it. The road of compulsion views spirits merely as sources of power and holds no concern for their wants. This form of casting can be much quicker and cheaper; however, the spirit is likely to do everything it can to disrupt your effect. Those that practice this road can quickly gain a bad reputation with all spirits, not just those they have forced themselves upon. This reputation can lead to spirits seeking you out and attacking you, in direct and in indirect ways. This reputation can also lead to many new enemies, including powerful ones that a spirit you dominated may have been working for. Spiritual hierarchies are vast and complex. It should be noted that even imprisoned spirits are usually easily detected by other spirits of their type who may wish to attempt to free them. Those that practice this road often find they need to use the Intimidate skill on spirits they have forced themselves upon to make them submissive and compliant. To force a spirit to your will you must roll Intimidate against the spirit’s Meditate (Fear). If you win the spirit is forced to do what you want. Unless you are able to achieve 3 or more Boosts on your roll there will be some level of resistance from the spirit. Spirits have long memories. It is not uncommon for wronged spirits to take vengeance against your descendants long after your life has ended. If you are able to speak with the spirit you may request favors from it which usually require some sort of offering. These favors may include fighting for you, giving you information, watching someone for you, delivering a message for you, guarding an area, etc. The spirit is likely to be well disposed towards you if summoned respectfully. The Diplomacy skill can be useful in helping you deal with spirits. Summoning spirits consumes a great amount of time, often taking days to complete one summoning. Many level 3 and all level 4 spirits have true names and you must learn these names in order to invoke them. Spirits are extensions of the elder creators thus clergy are required to deal respectfully and honorably with them. Failure to deal with the spirits associated with the Precepts of your divinity is likely to result in the loss of Piety by the cleric. This is always the case with elder creators; however, with the gods there are rare exceptions to this. For example a cleric of Shi is far more likely to use compulsion on a demon than deal with one honourably. Loptif also extends no protection to spirits thus her followers may do as they like with them. Level 2 (3 Points) Exploding Crystal area of effect, medium range, successes in crushing, slashing and thrusting damage, armour surpass 2 Level 3 (4 Points) Ray of Rust Level 4 (6 Points) Touchstone After casting this ritual you may spend one Zeal to instantly infuse an item with a small enchantment allowing you to know the exact location of that object for as long as you do not regain the spent point and the item is not destroyed. You may also speak through the object should you wish to. This ritual is often used as a way to keep in touch with allies or to keep track of enemies. When used on an enemy an item they are likely to have on their person at all times, such as a favourite piece of jewellery is preferred. Level 5 (8 Points) Animate Metal Level 6 (10 Points) 'Iron Flesh' To produce this ritual you need to rub 7 pieces of raw iron ore against your chest while intoning sacred words. Once completed your body will be covered in a shell of stone which prevents the next 70 damage you would receive from weapons; however, you are unable to make rolls to evade damage and are considered to have a Defence of 0. Additionally, your speed is reduced by 50%. Level 7 (15 Points) 'Step through Stone' When you cast this ritual you are able to move through stone as if it were water. No trace is left of you having passed and you may only transport yourself and what you have on your person with this ritual. You may step into any stone surface which you can fully occupy and out of any other in the world. Level 8 (20 Points) 'The Niitoan Touch' When you cast this ritual you are able to change anything into stone or iron. When you use this against inanimate objects you make a Caster Check. The higher your roll the larger the area you can affect. A roll of 10 would be required to affect a sword, a 15 would affect something the size of a man and a 20 would affect something the size of a cottage wall. This ritual is often used to reinforce strongholds, walls etc. You can also use it against living creatures. To do this they must be within melee range. You roll your Caster Check against their Meditation (Body Control). If you win they are paralysed for a round. If your roll Boosts they are turned to stone or iron if you prefer. This ritual Boosts on 7. All effects of this ritual are permanent. Level 9 (25 Points) Heart of the Nidhogg Replace one's heart with a diamond Level 10 (35 Points) Stone Shaper Shape natural and unnatural stone at will.